


Seven Minutes In Heaven With The Avengers

by irishgirl321



Series: Avengers Escapades [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Marvel Universe, Reader-Insert, Romance, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, alternate endings, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishgirl321/pseuds/irishgirl321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay" You said quickly, trying to keep the peace, "The night's still young. What do y'all want to do?"<br/>"We should play a game" Tony said immediately, his eyes lighting up in excitement.<br/>"No" Steve protested immediately.<br/>"I'll have to go with him on this one" Clint decided, "Last time we agreed to play one of your 'games,' Stark Tower almost got levelled"<br/>"Oh, come on!" Tony protested, "I have a great idea!"<br/>"And what may that be?" Nat rolled her eyes, sipping her drink.<br/>"Seven Minutes In Heaven" Tony announced happily.<br/>Oh God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ**
> 
> Okay, I'm just gonna explain to you how it works. This first chapter is the intro chapter, the one that everyone reading the story will follow. After that all the readers will go to different chapters based on who they chose to be paired with. Chapter 2 through to Chapter 7 will all be endings that are alternate from eachother (think of it as endings that happen at the same time in parrallel universes, if you must). For instance, one of the chapters may have a Thor ending, and the others may have a Tony ending. Depending on which guy is your favourite, you can chose which one you want. In the notes at the bottom, I'll include an index of which chapter relates to which guy.
> 
> I've never written anything even slightly smutty before... So I hope that this is okay?

"I can't believe you made us come home!" Natasha fumed, flouncing into the living room of Stark Tower.

You followed meekly at her heels. Natasha was seriously scary when she was pissed. The guys trailed through the door behind you, minus Thor, who had gone to get Loki out of his cell again. All the men had various expressions on their faces.

"Oh come on" Tony whined, immediately making a bee-line for the bar, "Tonight was _boring_ "

"For you, maybe. Just because no girls went for you guys was no reason to drag us all home" Natasha retorted, collapsing onto the sofa and patting the space beside her for you to sit down, "But ______ and I were actually getting somewhere"

"Oh, I'm sorry that you're such boy-magnets, ladies" Tony snapped, pouring himself a drink as you plonked yourself down beside your best friend.

"Thirsty?" You asked her, raising a brow.

She nodded, so you outstretched one hand and flexed your fingers. Immediately, the bottle and glass in Tony's hands flew across the room and into your grasp.

"Hey!" He explained angrily, snatching up another glass.

"I'll need that one too" You quipped, and it darted away from him again, "I need a glass for myself"

"I really hate you" He dead-panned, glaring at you.

"No you don't" You scoffed as Thor and Loki appeared in the room.

The raven-haired demi-god had shackles around his feet and hands, and shuffled silently into the room. You looked across to see Clint glaring at him furiously from his place on the barstool. Thor stood beside his adopted brother, dressed in civilian clothes but looking no less muscular and menacing. He had Mjolnir in his hand, and Steve hovered nearby, ready to lend a hand ~~or a fist~~ in case it was needed.

"Easy, Hawk" Bruce said softly, also noting the expression on the archer's face.

Clint growled something low that caused the corner of the scientist's mouth to quirk up, and Tony to bark out a tiny laugh. Loki appeared unperturbed from his place across the room, and just raised a cynical brow.

"Okay" You said quickly, trying to keep the peace, "The night's still young. What do y'all want to do?"

"We should play a game" Tony said immediately, his eyes lighting up in excitement.

"No" Steve protested immediately.

"I'll have to go with him on this one" Clint decided, "Last time we agreed to play one of your 'games,' Stark Tower almost got levelled"

"Oh, come on!" Tony protested, "I have a great idea!"

"And what may that be?" Nat rolled her eyes, sipping her drink.

"Seven Minutes In Heaven" Tony announced happily.

_Oh God._

"I'll play" Clint shrugged, after a moment of thought and a long glance at you and Ntatasha, popping some of his Twizzler into his mouth.

"We will join in on this festival!" Thor boomed from the corner, motioning at himself and Loki.

"Brucey?" Tony looked hopefully at his best friend.

"Fine" The scientist sighed, "If you promise not to ever involve me in a games night again"

"Captain Purity?"

Steve nodded slowly, and for some reason you weren't entirely sure if he understood what this game entailed. They may have played it at parties in the forties, but from what Steve had told you about his past, you'd gathered that he'd never really being invited to many parties.

"Ladies?" Tony arched a brow at you both, "Personally, I think you're obligated to join in. You did after all just steal my alcohol"

Natasha threw you an amused look, and you glared at her in reply. After being in so many life-threatening situations together you could read her like a book.

 _What's the harm?_ Her eyes were saying.

 _I don't want to do this!_ Was your reply.

 _Suuuuuuure..._ She made a sarcastic face.

_I don't._

Much to your horror, she then cast her eyes over to the one guy in particular who you found the most attractive. She leaned over to whisper in your ear;

"What if you get paired with him?" 

You tried to glare at her again, but she could see she was winning. Natasha always had a way of persuading you to do things. Seeing the defeat in your eyes, she turned to Tony and answered for you;

"We'll play"

"Great" He exclaimed, grabbing your handbag and dumping it upside down on the counter.

"Hey!" You cried in indignation as you watched all your belongings spill out onto the marble counter-top.

 "Relax" Tony rolled his eyes, "I'll tidy it all up later. Now, everyone pick something to put in the bag, don't let anyone else see what you're putting in, I don't want anyone cheating. Then when it's your turn, you close your eyes again and pick something out. Understood?"

There were mumbled assents from everyone in the room, and Tony began to go around and collect an item off everyone. he paused briefly when Loki deposited something into the bag, but then after a long look with Thor, seemed to shrug it off and continue.

"Last, put not least" He winked as he got to you.

You grinned at him and removed your charm bracelet and deposited it into the bag, watching Tony closely to make sure he didn't peek. Satisfied that he hadn't, you poked him in the shoulder and stepped back. Only to have him move forward to you once again.

"Go ahead, pick first" He encouraged, shaking your bag to jostle the items.

You glanced at Natasha, who gave you an encouraging look. Taking a deep breath, you reached into the bag and rummaged around, praying silently that you'd get who you wanted. Slowly, you grabbed hold of a random item, and drew it out slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to:
> 
> Chapter Two for Tony Stark
> 
> Chapter Three for Thor Odinson
> 
> Chapter Four for Loki Laufeyson
> 
> Chapter Five for Bruce Banner
> 
> Chapter Six for Steve Rogers
> 
> Chapter Seven for Clint Barton
> 
> (Sorry if there are mistakes, I've proofread, but I always seem to miss something. They'll be fixed later)


	2. Tony Stark

You looked at the car keys you'd just pulled from the bag. Out of all of you, only you, Tony and Clint actually owned cars. And only one of you drove a Ferrari, who's insignia was on the keys you now held aloft in your hands. 

"Mine!" Tony said cheerfully as he snatched them out of your hand and put them back in the bag.

"Where's the garlic?" You groaned and everyone, including Tony, laughed. 

"Come on, _____, don't be like that. You picked me fair and square. In fact, you probably cheated just so you could get me!" Tony called over his shoulder as he stepped into the pantry.

You stayed where you were until a shoulder nudged yours. 

"You know you want to" Natasha whispered, grinning excitedly at you.

You shot your best friend a faux-glare, and she laughed and whirled away. Not wanting to be a spoiled sport, you stalked into the pantry after Tony.

"Have fun, kids" Clint winked as he and Natasha bolted the door shut from the outside.

You leaned your head back against the shelving and sighed. You were at loss for what to do next. 

It wasn't that you didn't want to be in here with Tony. You did. More than anything. And that right there was the problem. You liked Tony a lot, and had hoped to be paired with him. Now that you were you were kind of regretting it. You wanted to kiss him. But you didn't want to kiss him when it'd mean so much to you and absolutely nothing to him. You let out a frustrated breath. 

"I have to admit, I was hoping you'd seem a bit more pleased about being in here with me" Tony tried to joke, but there was an uncomfortable edge to his voice.

"I'm sorry," You apologized, not knowing what to say "I just... Don't think this is a good idea" 

"Oh," He said, his voice suddenly becoming stiff, "I see" 

What did he mean 'he saw'? Oh God. Had he figured it out? Was it THAT obvious? Did he know you liked him!?

"Tony, I really don't want anything to affect our friendship-" You began, desperate to do damage control, but he held up his hand, looking pained. 

"_____, it's okay, I get it" He said curtly.

He didn't seem happy about it at all.

"I'm sorry" You whispered, fighting back tears.

Was he repulsed? Had you completely ruined your friendship with him forever? You didn't know if you could bear it if you had. He gave you a bitter smile.

"Just my luck," He ground his palm against the wall, "I finally find a girl I care about, get my hopes up, get locked in a room alone with her, and then she friendzones me" 

You were stunned.

"What?" You gasped. 

A confused look crossed his face. "Weren't you friendzoning me just there?" He asked and you shook your head. 

"I thought YOU were friendzoning ME" You told him, flabbergasted. 

"Why would I do THAT?" He asked, looking indignant. When you didn't reply he carried on, "I wasn't. I like you. Heck, maybe I even love you" He laughed nervously, his brown eyes bright as he approached you.

You swallowed. You couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

"I think maybe I even love you too" You said softly as he came to stand infront of you. 

Those warm brown eyes stared into yours. His tongue darted out and he licked his lips. Your eyes traced the movement hungrily.

"Good" He said huskily, and pressed his mouth to yours.

You responded eagerly, your hands grabbing his t-shirt and pulling him closer. His arms circled your waist as after a little while his tongue swept across your bottom lip, begging for entrance. You smiled softly, and kept your mouth closed, refusing to let him in. He growled, and shoved you back against the shelves. You gasped in shock and he took advantage of your open mouth to slide his tongue in. His body pressed against yours and he pushed the strap of your dress off your shoulder, trailing kisses down from your neck.

God, he was good at this. 

You lifted his t-shirt over his head and ran your fingers down his abs, marvelling at how toned they were. He pushed you back again so you were sitting on a shelf. Your legs encircled his hips and he began to grind against you. You twisted your fingers into his hair and pulled him forward so he was almost lying on top of you on the wide shelf. He moaned in desire and began to kiss down your chest, causing you to close your eyes in pleasure. 

"Uhhh..." Someone said and you became aware you had an audience, and shoved Tony away. 

"Stark! Well done man! Way to get a hottie!" Clint yelled in approval.

"Thanks, Clint, but I'd appreciate if you didn't talk about my girlfriend the way you would if I had just got a bimbo at some club" Tony said smoothly, helping you off the shelf.

"Girlfriend?" A goofy smile spread across your face. 

"If you want..?" He looked at you uncertainly. 

You answered by raising your mouth to his and kissing him softly again.

When you drew back and gazed up at him from under your lashes you saw that his eyes were still closed, and there was a dreamy expression on his face.

"I could get used to that" He murmured and you grinned.

"Awh!" Natasha beamed, clapping her hands together.


	3. Thor Odinson

"Eh?" You looked at the cocktail umbrella in confusion. You couldn't imagine who's it was. "That is mine" Thor rumbled, stepping forward. 

You looked at him in disbelief. 

"Excuse me?" Tony snorted as he and Clint began to snigger. 

Thor was unperturbed and began to explain; "They put it in the girl's drinks at the bar earlier. I found it to be an attractive little object. So I kept a few" He pulled around eleven more multi-coloured umbrellas out of his pocket and held them up for you all to see.

"Oh" You started to chuckle as well.

It was really strange to think of the Asgardian God of Thunder stealing a whole load of cocktail umbrellas out of various unsuspecting girl's drinks and then sneaking them out of the bar because he thought they were pretty. But then again it did seem like a very 'Thor' thing to do.

"What is the next stage of this game?" Thor stretched his arms behind his back and looked over at Tony. 

"Now you and the lovely little _____ go into the pantry" Tony grinned as he opened the door. 

You felt hands on your back and looked over your shoulder to see Clint propelling you into the room after Thor. You shot Natasha a helpless look and she winked. Next thing you knew you were shoved into the pantry and the door slammed behind you. 

"Tony!" Thor yelled as he heard the bolt being slid across, "What next must ______ and I do!?"

"EACHOTHER!" Tony shouted in response. 

You buried your head in your hands as you heard Tony and Clint begin to howl laughing outside the room. In the dim light of the pantry Thor turned towards you. 

"______... I do not understand" He looked at you for an explanation.

You could feel yourself going red. You so did not want to have to explain this. 

"It's a stupid game" You said evasively. 

"But how is it played?" Thor pressed. 

You sighed, it was obvious he'd pester you until you told him. 

"It was invented by teenagers. You go somewhere private with whoever draws your item out of the bag for seven minutes, and you do... Things" You trailed off awkwardly, not knowing how to explain any further. 

"These 'things' ... Are they of a sexual nature?" He caught on.

Oh Jesus. He did not just ask that. 

"Yeah" You wanted the earth to swallow you whole.

Anything rather than having to stand here and explain all this to the demi-god that you had major hots for. 

"I see" Was his only reply. 

Your heart lurched painfully.

"We don't have to do anything, you know" You added hurriedly, "I know you don't like me like that and-"

"What makes you think I don't like you like that?" Thor interrupted. 

"What?" 

"What makes you think I don't like you like that?" He repeated, moving closer, a strange expression on his face. 

Was he seriously implying what you thought he was implying?

"Because, you're, well, you, and I'm just, uh, me" You replied quietly. 

His huge hand cupped your face and lifted it up so that you looked into his sky blue eyes in shock. 

"You being you is exactly the reason that I like you like that" He murmured, and pressed his lips to yours. 

The kiss was gentle, but fire coursed through your veins at his touch and made you bolder. You slid your arms up around his neck and pulled him down closer to you, one of his arms circled your waist while the other was braced against the wall just over your head. He was so tall you had to stand on your tip toes to kiss him. You loved it, it made you feel so girly and petite.

The kiss became wilder as you opened your mouth to him, allowing his tongue to play against yours. His hands were on you and began to slide down your body, sending shock waves through you, and you began to unbutton the shirt he was wearing, but his mouth continued to distract you and you couldn't get it open. Leting out a growl of frustration and lust you lost all of your patience and ripped it open, causing all the buttons to pop off and spill onto the floor. He gasped in shock, but you didn't care, the sight of his bare, shirtless, abs made you completely lose yourself. You lowered your mouth to his hard, muscled chest, running your hands around on his V-line just above the waistline of his jeans and he moaned. Suddenly you felt yourself being lifted up and pressed against the pantry wall as he positioned himself between your legs. His strong hands held you in place and Thor began to grind his hips against yours as he kissed and bit your neck. You panted and raked your nails down his back.

Then a chink of bright light cut across the room and you opened your eyes.

"Well, brother" Loki sniggered as the other's stood there in shock, "Now I see why you like Midgard so much"

You blushed and Thor gently put you down, draping his arm over your shoulders instead.

"This is a good game, but _____ and I will be playing it no longer" He said grandly, and swept from the room with your hand in his, ignoring Tony's protests.


	4. Loki Laufeyson

"This is really pretty" You said as you ran your fingers along the silver brooch, "Who's is it?"

Your question was met by silence from the others. You looked at them in confusion and opened your mouth to ask again when a velvety laugh flowed across the room. The sound made you shiver, and you turned to look into Loki's emerald green eyes.

"I believe that is my item" He stepped forward.

"No way" Steve warned.

"Not a chance in hell" Clint snarled.

"I have to admit, I'm not too fond of this idea either" Tony shifted uncomfortably, "I don't really want that pyscho near either of the girls"  
"Then why did you let him play!?" Clint snapped, and Tony shrugged helplessly.

"I am not a psycho" Loki's nostrils flared.

You looked hard at Loki. You didn't think he was going to try anything.

You found yourself speaking up: "Look, I picked him out of the hat, and I don't think he'll try anything. If he does I'll just kick his butt like earlier"

Thor let out a small laugh. "I have faith in _____'s abilities" He rumbled, "Let them play the game"

"Sorted" You said, walking towards the pantry Tony pointed you to.

On your way Nat grabbed your arm, a concerned look in her eyes.

"Look, _____, I know you find him attractive, but please be careful. You know how dangerous he is. You're my best friend and I don't want you to get hurt in there" 

You patted her arm reassuringly, "It's only seven minutes, and I'll holler if I need you. Plus my power totally beats his" You gave her your most confident smile and patted her hand.

She withdrew, still looking a little worried. You turned away from them all and strode into the pantry, Loki trailing after you slowly, unsure if this was what he was meant to do. Thor gave him a small shove towards you.

Bruce walked forward as they prepared to close the door, looking even more serious than usual.

"Just shout" He reminded you, and you gave him a small smile.

Then the door closed, and you were alone with Earth's worst enemy.

For a few moments you stood in silence. You watched at the god out of the corner of your eye. You hadn't realised he was so tall. He towered above you, and you reckoned he was around the same size as Thor, though not as muscular. Still, you found him more than pleasing to look at.

"What is this room?" Loki asked, shocking you out of your train of thought.

"It's called a pantry. It's where food is kept" You walked over to one of the cupboards and began to root around, looking for something to eat.

"What are we doing in here?" Loki asked another question.

You heard a shuffling noise and realised he was moving around freely, he wasn't wearing the gold chains around his hands or feet anymore. Had Thor taken them off? You spotted a giant unopened chocolate bar at the back of the cupboard and pulled it out. It was a Galaxy. The irony of eating a chocolate bar called 'Galaxy' while you were stuck in a closet with an alien made you snort, and begin to laugh.

"What is so amusing?" Loki raised a brow.

"You ask a lot of questions" You told him, opening the wrapper and breaking off a square to munch on.

"You are one of the few mortals worth talking to" He answered.

You didn't really know how to reply to that, so instead you held out the bar of chocolate, offering him a piece. He looked at it in confusion, not knowing how to eat it. You sighed, broke off a square yourself, and handed it to him.

He looked at it warily.

"It's not poison" You laughed and he took a tentative bite.

"This game" You began to explain, "Was invented by young people as a way to hook up in private in public events like parties and stuff. You all put an item in a bag and if someone picks out your item you get locked somewhere private for seven minutes to do what you want"

"Hook up?" He asked.

"Sex. Sexual things. Whatever really" You shrugged, trying to seem unbothered by mentioning the 'S' word infront of him.

"You picked me" Loki said moving closer.

"Not on purpose, but yeah" You nodded and swallowed, trying not to show the effect his presence had on you. It was so wrong that you had a major thing for the enemy.

"So does that mean I get to do what I want to you?" His voice lowered seductively as he stepped into your personal bubble.

"Uhhh" You staggered back but your back hit the wall and he stepped forward again, placing his hands on either side of you, pinning you there. 

His hand came up and he brushed a strand of hair out of your eyes. You were surprised by how tender the movement was.

"Loki, what are you..."

"I have no right..." He began, a strangely vulnerable look in his eyes, "... No right to feel the way I do about you... ______... We're on opposite sides, after all. But there's something about you. It draws me. Captivates me... You're not like other mortals"

Your mind was screaming wordlessly. You didn't know how to think. You could only look into those emerald green eyes and feel the need you had for his touch.

"Loki" You breathed, and reaching up to grab the collar of his jerkin, pulled his mouth against yours.

He broke the kiss after a few seconds, turning his head away. Rejection tore at your insides.

"I'm sorry I'll just-"

"No!" He barked, and his head whipped around and he kissed you again. His arms went down to stroke your hips and you wrapped tendrils of his dark hair through your finger  
tips.

The feel of being caught between Loki and the wall was exhilarating and you lost yourself in his embrace. His hands moved up your body, sliding along your chest as your tongues intertwined. You cupped his face with one hand, holding it to yours. Suddenly, his hands were on your throat and he drew back again. The hands tightened, not tight enough to cut off air, but you looked at him in wide eyed shock. Had he tricked you..?

But then you saw the look in his eyes and the playful smile on his face. 'Dominance, huh?' You thought. You grinned at him slowly in response, and flicked your fingers out. At your command a gust of air smacked into him, sending him staggering back, and you used his imbalance to shove him onto the ground. You straddled him and lowered your mouth back down to his. His arms circled your back once again to hold you against him and you began to grind against eachother.

"I win" You whispered to him as he moaned.

"You're not a nice creature" He panted as your hands slid up underneath his jerkin, pulling it off.

"I don't think you want me to be nice, you seem to be enjoying this too much" You murmured.

He opened his mouth to reply but you heard the screech of metal as the bolt was drawn back and rolled off him onto your feet, snatching up the Galaxy bar off the ground as you did.

"What's going on in here?" Steve asked in confusion as they saw Loki sprawled shirtless on the ground, and you, perched up on the mini-fridge eating a giant Galaxy like nothing had happened.

"Loki fell" You shrugged, acting nonchalant "He's very clumsy"

"Why is his shirt off?" Bruce looked even more confused than Steve.

"It was hot in here" Loki got up, brushing dust off himself, shooting you a suggestive look which you took pleasure in ignoring.

"You should really turn on the air-con, Tony" You nodded, still playing innocent.

You hopped off the fridge and walked outside, shooting Tasha a WE NEED TO TALK LATER later look as you passed her. Your gaze met Loki's as you sat back on the sofa to watch as Clint pulled an item from the bag. 

"We will finish this later" The god said telepathically in your head, and you grinned at him to show your agreement.


	5. Bruce Banner

"I really hope that this is someone's diary" You waved the little notebook around in the air, "Cuz I can't wait to read it"

"Actually, it's a book of interesting chemical formulas. Well, to me they're interesting" Bruce hopped off his chair and came towards you, nervously running a hand through his curly brown hair.

Oh.

OH.

So you had gotten Bruce. Within an instant your cocky-girl demeanor vanished, and you felt yourself blushing like a fool as you shyly handed the notebook to him. For God's sake, you needed to pull it together. Just because you were getting to spend seven minutes locked in a room with the man you were basically in love with was no need to lose your head and begin to act like an idiot.

You knew Bruce wouldn't be attracted to a giggling bimbo so you always tried to seem super classy and intelligent around him. You even begun to read science books so you'd have something to talk about, and an excuse to seek him out when you didn't understand something.

"I think I'd like it, I've been reading those books you lent me" You told him.

"Okay okay, I usually don't mind science talk, but it's two in the morning and it's game time, please just get in the pantry" Tony sighed as he held the door open for you.

Bruce gave you a rueful smile as you both walked into the room together.

"Now, you guys ENJOY YOURSELVES" Tony ordered, giving Bruce a cryptic look before shutting the door and bolting it closed.

"So..." Bruce began softly, turning towards you. 

You were standing right beside eachother.

"So..." You replied.

"I'm sorry we made you and Natasha come back with us earlier. You two were having fun, we should have left you to it" His hand ran through his hair once again as he apologized.

For the millionth time you wondered what it felt like to do that. Run your hand through his hair.

"I didn't mind" You said quitely, "I'm not a huge party animal"

He chuckled, "don't lie, _____, you enjoy the nights out. You like dancing and being social. You're always surrounded by men who make you laugh" A weird note crept into his voice.

"I don't mean to be" You protested.

"I know. I guess it's one of the problems with being so beautiful. Men flock to you" He gave you a sweet smile.

You felt colour creep into your cheeks at his compliment.

"Beautiful? You think I'm beautiful?" You repeated.

He began to look embarrassed, and you loved it.

"Well, yes" He said after a long moment, "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"

Wow. You definitely hadn't been expecting that, but it was the best thing you could have heard tonight. And if shy Bruce was going to be brave enough to say something like that to you, you could try be honest with him too. You took a deep breath and began:

"The reason why I didn't mind coming back tonight was you"

"Me?" He sounded confused.

"Yeah. I like being near you, talking to you, listening to you speak... Looking into your eyes..."

You wanted to hit your head against something. You were babbling. You had never been very good at admitting your feelings.

"I like that about you too" Bruce suddenly confessed, "I feel at ease with you, ______, you don't seem afraid of me, and I... I..." He fidgeted nervously, not knowing how to continue what he was saying.

You looked up into his worried brown eyes and placed a hand on his chest. 

"Bruce. Say it" You pleaded.

He swallowed.

"I love you" He choked out.

Yes!

You brought your hand up to cup his face, and lowered it yours. You kissed him gently and slowly, not wanting to ruin the moment by going too fast or pushing him too far.

After a few seconds you broke the kiss, and rested your forehead against his.

"I love you too" You whispered.

He looked at you adoringly, and leaned forward and kissed you again. Both of your hands now cupped his face as you held him steady and one of his arms snaked around your waist, the other began to rub your back in slow circles. You shivered at his touch and moved closer, pressing your body against, opening your mouth to allow your tongue to slide into his mouth. His arm tightened on your waist and he turned you so you were pressed up against the wall.

The kisses began to get hotter, fiercer.

Your hands tangled in his hair, you ran your fingers through his curly locks and marvelled at how soft they were. It was so much better than you'd imagined. Bruce's hand slid up your stomach, and you gasped as he began to fondle your chest.

"Well, Doctor, I never thought you'd be so bold" You whispered, and started to trail kisses down his neck.

He moaned in response, and pressed you further against the wall, so there was no space between your body and his. You looped your fingers through his jeans and pulled his hips against yours. Bruce began to grind against you with a ferocity you'd never seen him display.

You groaned and pulled his mouth back to yours as he cupped your butt.

"DAYUUM!"

The shout scared you so badly you pushed Bruce off you with such force he toppled backwards onto the ground. Tony and the others were staring into the room, Tony was grinning from ear to ear.

"I told you!" He helped Bruce to his feet, "I told you she liked you too, Bruce!"

"Alright, you told me" Bruce brushed himself down and turned to you.

"Are you okay?" He cupped your face.

You nodded and wrapped your arms around his waist, burying your face into his chest.

Bruce looked up at his friend.

"Tony, can we, um..." He trailed off.

"Go on. Get out of here, both of you" Tony smiled wryly and you and Bruce left the room giggling, hand in hand.


	6. Steve Rogers

"Now, which one of you may this belong to?" You held up the New York subway system map.

"It's mine, and I kinda need it back after so I can take a train and not get lost" Steve Rogers said bashfully as he stepped forward.

You immediately looked at Natasha and she widened her eyes and grinned encouragingly.

"Ooooooh! LUCKY YOU, ______, you got the Captain. He'll be so boring that you're in for Seven Minutes In HELL!" Tony sniggered and glanced at Clint to see if he was snickering too.

The archer and the billionaire had become good friends. They were a lot similar, except Clint was a more moral version of Tony. And Clint was not laughing at this joke, as he was also good friends with Steve.

"Being honest Tony, I'd consider being locked in there with you Seven Minutes In Hell" You retorted before shooting a concerned look at Steve.

"Come on" You smiled at him kindly, "let's get away before Tony starts being the biggest pain in the universe again"

"Hey!" Tony protested, but you ignore him and strode into the pantry, Steve at your heels.

"See you in seven minutes" Natasha called as Clint shut the door.

"That's all he'll need!" Tony yelled and you shook your head in annoyance.

"Ignore him. He's an ass" You told Steve, who was nervously biting his lip.

"He just irritates me" The super soldier sighed and shook his head.

"He irritates everyone. I'm pretty sure it's his super power" You joked, causing Steve to laugh.

God, you loved that laugh, especially the amused little head shake he always gave at the end of it.

"You always do know what to say" Steve said softly and your heart did a little flip inside your chest.

"Maybe that's my other super power" You chuckled.

Steve's stunning blue eyes locked with yours, and all the laughter inside you died as they captivated you.

"Among other things" His voice was low and, maybe you were imagining it, but a little... unsteady?

"What other things?" You heard yourself demand and you were shocked at your own bravery.

He coloured and waved a hand at you, "It doesn't matter, ______" he began.

"Steve" You stepped forward, still looking him in the eyes, "What other things?"

He broke eye contact and turned away quickly, as if he meant to distance himself from you. The sudden movement caused a small round object to fall from his pocket onto the floor. It rolled towards you on it's side and burst open, face-down, at your feet. You bent down to pick it up.

"_____! No!" Steve lurched forward to stop you, but he was too late and you turned it over.

It was a compass. It looked old, the golden hue glinted dully and the glass on it's face had a crack running along it. But you weren't looking at any of that.

You were staring at the picture of you that was taped on the left inside lid of the compass in shock.

You looked up at Steve for an explanation, just in time to see his shoulders sag in defeat as his gaze jerked from you, to the compass, and back again. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Why do you have my picture in your compass?" You asked.

He bit his lip and ran his hand through his perfectly styled hair, messing it up in his unease.

"Can I just have it back?" He eventually said.

"No. Not until you tell me why" You clasped the compass to your chest.

He sighed.

"It's just something I do, okay? When I lov-LIKE a girl..." His hand raked wildly through his hair.

"You were about to say love" You stared at him.

You didn't think he could go more red. You were wrong.

It hadn't been your intention to embarrass him and you had to rectify it. You crossed the room until you stood right infront of him. His blue eyes burned into yours and you swallowed heavily. Reaching up to your throat you lifted up the delicate chain of your necklace and slid your fingers down to grasp the locket it held. With one hand you lifted up Steve's arm, and with the other hand, you placed your locket onto his palm.

"Open it" You said quietly.

His gaze dropped to the silver locket, and taking hold of it, he opened it carefully. You watched closely as he stared at the picture inside your locket. It was one Tasha had taken when you were all out for drinks one night. Steve was looking happy and relaxed, smiling at the camera, his arm draped around your shoulder in a friendly way. You were snuggled into his chest, gazing up at him with adoring eyes.

It was your favourite picture in the entire world.

His breath caught, and he looked at you in disbelief. You had never been more nervous in all of your life.

"Steve...I-"

He cut you off by pressing his lips to yours.

You responded with fervour, sliding one hand up to cup his face, and laying the other on his huge shoulder. One of his arms wrapped around your waist tightly, pulling you up against him as the other played teasingly down your side.

"I love you" He whispered as your mouths collided, "God, _____, I love you so much..."

You pushed your chest more firmly against him, and slid the hand cupping his face up to mess his perfect blonde hair. His mouth opened and you snaked your tongue in. For a second he seemed to freeze in shock, but then he was responding with a passion you didn't think he was capable of. Both of your hands were now in his hair. He turned so his back was against the wall and lifted you up in the air, never breaking the kiss. He slowly slid down onto the ground, so you ended up straddling his lap, your knees against either side of his hips. His arms wrapped around your legs just under your butt, and he moved you so you were pressed more closely against him. From there his hands slid up your thighs under your dress, and you moaned at his touch.

You lowered your mouth to his neck, and began to kiss and bite, unbuttoning his shirt as you two began to move against eachother. 

His shirt was about half open when you heard the familiar screech of the bolt being drawn back.

With a regretful sigh you drew back from him and rested your forehead against his, gently stroking the end strands of hair at the side of his head as you gazed happily at him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Is Sprangly no longer as pure as we once thought?" Tony chuckled.

You both ignored him and turned back to gaze into eachother's eyes.

"How about we ditch this game and go dancing? I know we've already gone to second base, but I probably should have at least bought you dinner first" Steve said, a mischievious twinkle in his eye.

"Dancing at two in the morning?" You arched a brow.

"It's New York, I'm sure we'll find somewhere" He shrugged. 

"It's a date" You smiled, leaning in to kiss him again.


	7. Clint Barton

"This is pretty neat!" You admired the watch's slick design and shiny silver buttons, "So... Any takers?"

You knew automatically it was neither Thor's or Loki',s and you were glad. You wouldn't have minded it being Thor's so much, he was a good friend of yours, but you definitely didn't want it to be Loki's. He gave you the serious heebie-jeebies.

You looked at the others.

Natasha had an inscrutable smirk on her face, and you frowned at her, trying to understand what her expression was trying to tell you.

"Tasha?" You asked, wondering if she found it funny because it was hers. 

You didn't think it was, it looked too bulky and manly looking to be hers. You knew your best friend well, and even though she was a master assassin, she really did like pretty little dainty things, this watch wasn't her style.

A hand tapped you on the shoulder and you whirled around in fright.

"Easy," Clint laughed, holding his hands up and backing away.

"She isn't. Trust me. I've tried" You heard Tony mutter, and you internally eye-rolled.

"You?" You asked in shock.

"Me" Clint confirmed, and plucked the watch from your grasp. 

He started to reattach it to his wrist but Tony cut him off.

"Hey! Feathers! What do you think you're doing? It goes back in the bag for the next round!"

Clint sighed, and attempted to take his watch off again. As he could only use one hand he couldn't quite get it.

"A bit of help, partner?" He looked at you.

Trying to calm your nerves, you stepped forward to help him. You hoped your hands weren't visibly shaking as you unbuckled the strap. All you could think of was the heat you felt on the areas where Clint's skin brushed yours, and it distracted you, making you fumble. Eventually you freed the watch and stepped back, handing it to him.  


"There" You said, and turned away. You could feel your face was fire-truck red. You went to walk towards Natasha but Tony blocked your path.

"Hey, _____. You know the rules. Into the pantry. And if you don't hurry up I may just set Loki free and get him to chase you in there!" He smiled.

You shot a fearful look at the God of Mischief, who was watching you emotionlessly.

A hand took your arm and Clint began to pull you towards the pantry.

"Ignore him" He said as Tony and Steve closed over the door.

"Believe me, I try to" You told the archer.

"So" Clint said, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

He looked up at you and patted the space beside him. Your heart pounding in your chest, you sat down beside him and turned to look up into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Sorry you got stuck with me. I know you would have preferred to be in here with Tasha" You said the words even though speaking them aloud felt like a sucker punch in the chest.

You just felt like you had to apologize for the situation. You really liked Clint. Loved him, even. And you were pretty sure he liked Tasha. Infact, you were positive. Natasha didn't agree, and she definitely didn't like him back, but you were sure.

Clint was silent for a few seconds.

"You think I like Natasha?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. I figured you'd played this game in the hopes of being paired with her" You said honestly.

Clint looked away, his jaw working. Another small silence followed, and you knew he was searching for how to say what he was thinking. Your hand ran through your hair nervously.

Finally he turned back to you.

"I'll admit to playing this game in the hopes of being paired with someone in particular. But it wasn't Tasha. I don't like her like that"

His eyes burned into yours and a shiver ran through your body. Did he mean..?

"Who?" You asked, purely because you needed to hear him say it. Just to be completely sure you were not mistaken.

"Do I even need to say it? Isn't it obvious?" His voice was hoarse, and you suddenly became aware of how close the two of you were. 

You could feel his breath on your face. It smelled like spearmint.

"Yes" You breathed back, and leaned in closer.

His tongue came out and he licked his lips once. His nose slid along yours.

"______," He whispered, "I wanted... I want... You"

You twisted your head so your mouth met his.

The first kiss was soft. Clint's hand came up to cup your face gently, like he was afraid of breaking you. After a few seconds, he pulled away slightly, and rested his forehead against yours. You looked up at him from under your lashes and smiled softly.

"You're so beautiful" His finger traced along your lips, "Really, ____, how could you think I could not... That I didn't..."

"Clint..." Your voice was harsh with desire.

His lips pressed against yours again, and the kiss was hotter, more passionate. You felt his tongue slide into your mouth, and responded eagerly. Both of his hands came up to hold your face steady. Your arms slid up his chest to grasp his shirt, pulling him closer to you. Then his arms left your face, and wrapped around your waist. He broke the kiss for long enough to scoop you up and settle you onto his lap, your knees on either side of his hips. He kissed you again and again, until you felt like your head would never stop spinning. 

You moved up against him tightly, needing to be closer to him, and that caused him to gasp as your hips slid over his. His hands travelled down to run up and down your thighs, before he jerked you against him again. This time it was you who gasped.

"I love you" He whispered as the bridge of his nose traced your collarbone.  


Your hands trailed down his chest onto his abs, and back up, where you began to unbutton his navy shirt.

"I love you too. God, Clint, I do" You moaned as he softly bit a sensitive spot on your neck.

The moan seemed to turn him on even more and he turned suddenly, and lowered you to the carpet. He was on top of you, kissing you fiercely. Your hands traced from inside his now open shirt to run down his jeans. He grabbed your hands and pinned your arms above your head with one hand.

"I want you to be mine" He growled, his mouth whispering against your skin, his other hand under your top as he began to grind against you.

Using all your strength you wrenched your hands out of his hold, and fumbled with the button on his jeans.

Just then came the all-too-familiar metallic screech of the bolt on the pantry door, and the even more familiar sound of Tony Stark's voice.

"Okay. I'll admit. I didn't see that one coming" Tony began, but was cut off by Natasha's high pitched scream.

"Oh my GOD!" She screamed in glee, "I TOLD YOU, ____, I TOLD YOU!"

Flustered, you stood up and gave her a bashful smile. 

Clint, however, rolled to his feet and strode out of the pantry with single minded determination.

He snatched the bag right out of Tony's hands, and began to rummage around inside it.

"______ is not playing this game any longer. And neither am I" He said firmly as he fished out your charm bracelet and his watch.

Tony began to protest, but Clint silenced him with a glare, and then turned to you.

"If that's okay with you?"

You nodded, a huge grin splitting over your face.

"Great" Clint brushed a strand of hair out of your eyes lovingly, took your hand, and led you from the room.


End file.
